Advice
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch gave an advice to the resident Arc.


It started when she offerred some advice.

The recepient - Jaune Arc, went quiet for a moment before thanking her before excusing himself.

She went back to her office, hoping the promising student takes it to heart.

That was a few weeks ago.

...

...

...

During the day before the holidays, Jaune Arc came to her office and asked a question.

"'Would you train me?"

Knowing about his forged transcripts and respecting him for his efforts, she replied.

"I would love to."

Just that there were a few kinks to his request.

1) It was the holidays.

2) She really wanted to go to that vacation villa she saw a few months back, the deposit already sent.

3) It wouldn't really be appropriate for her to spend it with her student.

4) How?

She asked the young man for his opinion.

Jaune scratched his head, gathering his thoughts and avoiding some really weird ideas to the conclussion.

"Can I join you - I mean, I could help you with it me offering myself to be your personal assistant." his eyes glinted, "I can cook, clean, do your work,anything."

"Is that okay?"

She gave it a thought.

She knew from some rumors that the young Arc was an honest man( despite his fake transcripts) , a gentleman and a hard worker.

It would be nice to have someone (even though a bit inappropriate) to accompany her during the holidays.

It wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

...

"I suggest you sort out your affairs and meet me after classes end." she adjusted her glasses, "You also should be ready for the endeavor ahead of you - It won't be easy."

His eyes steeled, looking into hers and promised.

"I won't let you down."

She hoped so as well.

...

...

...

They met at the Vale docks, Jaune with a duffelbag and his weapon strapped to his waist. She checked her suitcase and scroll for any urgent notice - which checks out and up to her standards.

With the ticket she purchased for her company already admitted, the pair boarded and went to their separate rooms with the promise of beginning his training on the main deck after dinner.

Glynda placed her bag inside the closet and lay on the soft bed, feeling the stress of the hectic workload Ozpin dumped onto her fleeing away like her boss fron his paperwork.

She cleared her mind enjoyed the peace and quiet the room provided, the subtle rocking of the boat, the quiet hum of the engines powered by dust, the sounds of the ocean lapping againts the ship.

It was like a warm blanket wrapping all around her.

She fell asleep soon after.

...

...

...

The form and movements of her student was adequate.

His strength was adequate.

His awareness was adequate.

It was adequate.

But not adequate enough for her.

"Again!"

...

...

...

They arrived at Mistral a few days later.

Glynda Goodwitch walked towards the waiting car, her student slightly behind her as he marveled at the new surroundings and scents assaulting his senses.

It wasn't her first time there but seeing the young Arc wide eyed made her slightly prideful for causing it.

She wanted to not make it the last time.

As they approached the vehicle, Jaune paused as he noticed something interesting.

"Ms Goodwitch? "

"Yes, Mr Arc? "

He pointed at a little girl who was selling some trinkets, " Can I make a buy something real quick?"

"Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem. " She changed directions and walked to the vendor.

The wares were small and handmade, small shells strung together into a necklace, colourful rocks made into bracelets, and a lot of small things that could be found around the beach.

After browsing, she picked a conchshell that was attached to a string, it would look nice as a keychain.

"Keep the change."

The girl was grateful for it.

Glynda saw that her student was still going through the wares, "I will be waiting inside the car."

"Okay, ma'am."

...

...

...

The journey to the villa was quiet, save for the small shutter sound of Mr Arc's scroll and the quiet humming of a song she couldn't recognise.

It was peaceful.

She closed her eyes.

...

...

...

The villa was located on the foot of a mountain, it was made primarily out of wood and has a few rooms. The entrance was facing the ocean she saw on the way - just a few minutes on were flowerbeds of multiple varieties around the building, the smells were refreshing and soothing to the nasal cavities and the villa itself was made with the intention to be homely.

And it was.

Glynda stood on the balcony, the green not far from her home for the next 3 weeks inspiring the feeling of appreciation for nature.

Her mind wondered.

She wondered what Mr Arc was doing.

She wondered what how the faculty members are spending their break.

She wondered why Mr Arc never called her by herfirst name...huh..

...why not just ask?

She went back inside, closing the glass panel door, she headed to a source of sound - the kitchen. The young Arc was looking around the cabinets and checking the items and tools around the kitchen.

She was pleasantly suprised that he seemed to be relaxed - a sign that his earlier claims of being able to cook.

"Oh, Ms Good-"

"Glynda." she cuts, "I think that your stay here warrants the need to pronounce my first name, don't you think? "

He blinked a few times before nodding, "Okay then." he cleared his throat, "Miss - ahem - Glynda...uh...I think that we need to go shopping."

She raised a brow and saw that indeed they need to go shopping, the cabinets were empty save for a few cans of beans, she was sure walked to the fridge and it was also empty.

"I see." she closed the refrigerator door turned around. "I'll go buy some food-"

"How about I go instead?" he says quickly, clearly fidgeting at her raised elegant eyebrow, "I mean, this is supposed to be your vacation so...may I?

"I don't think that going shopping is an inconvenience, Mr Ar-"

"Jaune."

"Excuse me? "

"Uh..you can call me Jaune?"

"..."

He was nervous.

"I suppose. " she answered, it was fair. "Jaune."

"Yes...Glynda?"

Hmm..

"How about we go there together?

"That works."

...

...

...

The walk towards the small market near the beach was accompanied by Jaune's chatter about his life, his sisters, friends and a few anecdotes here and there.

She probably knew most about him already and wondered how long untill the topics died out.

...

...

...

She watched the happy faces of the individuals around the isles, a young boy around 7 years old was jumping around and pointing at a toy, his mother (she presumed) patiently enduring his tugging and followed the child. Glynda gave her a nod and she wryly smiled and shaked her head.

She wondered how old the mother was.

...probably younger than her...

"M- Glynda?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat steak tonight? "

Steak? Well, that sounded delectable. She gave her agreement.

"Then steak it is!" he grinned before lightly jogging away.

The witch shaked her head at his enthusiasm, it was slightly endearing.

...

...

...

With her card at hand, she paid for the groceries and carried it all with her semblance, earning a relieved sigh from the blonde besides her.

They were heading back towards the villa, the sun was slowly setting, its glow cascading a myriad of colours onto the clouds, sights of small children running around on the beach, couples walking by holding hands, some laying and admiring the scene.

Jaune tripped.

She raised an eyebrow.

He replied by wryly smilling and rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, "I was admiring the scenery."

"Understandable, it is quite a beautiful sight."

"I know." He was staring at her.

"..."

She ignored it, a blush blossoming slightly. She walked faster.

...

...

...

Dinner was a swell affair, the steak was grilled nicely by Jaune and he also prepared fresh watermelon juice and took out the ice cream they bought earlier.

As she was lounging on the recliner chair with a book she never got to finish in hand, Jaune came back from washing the dishes and sat on the couch beside her.

He turned the TV on, watching the news.

She continued reading, catching snippets of news that interests her while her company fiddled with his scroll.

"Hey, Glynda?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I was thinking earlier..." he scooted closer, "Why are you...uh..spending your holiday with me?"

"I thought I made that clear I was going to train you?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean, uh, if I didn't ask you to train me, were you going to spend it with anyone else?"

"...no..."

"What?"

"Look, when you reach my age you'll understand."

"..."

She placed her book down, facing his incredulous look, "What is it?"

"Could you explain it to me?"

She raised her eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"Please?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"Please don't try to do a puppy dog face - you look ridiculous."

He somehow made his eyes wider.

"..."

It was getting even wider!

"..."

Sparkles!

"No!" she shielded her face away, "Stop, I'll tell you - just stop."

He grinned insufferably.

"Okay." she took a breath, "I don't really have time to go on dates. I'm busy with all the paparwork and classes."

"I have to review the reports everyday. I have to handle all disciplinary cases, I-"

"I get it!" he interrupted before her spoel could gain too much momentum, "I get it."

"You're a busy woman."

She nodded, "Do you understand now then?"

"Yes."

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes."

"Ask away."

"When is your birthday?"

She blinked, "2 days before the holidays ends."

"What? Really?!"

"Yes."

He continued to ask information about her, from her favourite colour to a Z.

She humored him nonetheless.

...

...

...

It was hell for her poor student the next day.

Waking up early (0400), jogging along the coast and then some, weight training, cardio, spartan, froggy and so much more...

She supposed it was revenge for asking those slightly embarassing questions last night.

She would claim otherwise though.

...

...

It was already afternoon when his routine for the day subject in question was laying face down on the couch, groaning and muttering curses under his breath while she was feeling a little too amused.

Never say that Glynda Goodwitch never has a sense of humor.

It was just a bit sadistic than most.

"...mrbll..." he groaned.

"What was that?"

"...grrr..."

"Speak clearly please~~"

"Kill me please."

She chuckled before finally giving mercy.

...a massage?

Hmm, it sounds like a good idea but...

..isn't that a bit too personal?

Who's going to judge? It's only the two of them there.

But, he's going to get the wrong idea.

Is it wrong though?

...

...

...

She was going out for a walk, clearing her mind from the sudden ideas involving her student.

It was hard.

After a week together, it was a routine.

Mornings he would cook breakfast and then hisbtraining would begin, afternoons were free time and nights were spent together either exploring Mistral or just staying home playing games they pick up from the game lodge nearby.

Something was there.

Underlying intent behind their eyes whenever they even looked at each other.

She noticed.

She was sure he noticed it too.

But he was her student.

And that there was the problem.

Teacher-student relationships are a big no in Vale.

But they were in Mistral!

He was 18!

That's already legal anywhere.

He-

She bumped onto someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry.I was absent minded." she helped the woman, noticing that she was the woman from the grocery store days ago.

"It's fine. I happen to run into people very often." the woman shrugged it away, " the name's Helena, Helena Ashari."

"Glynda Goodwitch, nice to meet you." she looked around, "I recall there was a small child with you, is he your son?"

"Yes, his name is John." she giggled, "9 years old and already more than I can handle!"

"I could imagine."

"So, I was wondering where your man was? We could unload John on him for a while! "

Her man?

"I mean look at you, so young but already happily married to a nice young man!" she gushed, "My son already likes him!"

...married?...

"How did they meet each other?" Glynda asked, still distracted by her thoughts.

"Oh,it was the cutest thing!" Helena waved her hand wildly, "One day I was just taking little Johny for a walk when he stumbled onto me!"

"He was so embarassed!" she giggled, "He offered to treat us to ice cream to make up for it."

"John likes him ever since." she was winding down- her smile turning wistful, "He reminds me of my husband..."

"Anyhow!" it was like she flipped a switch, "How about you call that man of yours so that we could have a girls night out! Whadaya say!"

Glynda didn't have the heart to actually tell the woman the real situation. She was quickly categorised into the hyper type - the ones that was like Nora Valkyrie.

She couldn't say no.

She also didn't want to tell the truth.

Let her fantasize.

It was all she could do.

"Alright."

...

...

...

The girl's night out ended with two drunken woman being carried out on Jaune's shoulders.

How he still has the energy to do that at 2 in the morning was a mystery.

She was not really that drunk, she didn't puke on his shoes when she tried to kiss him after he arrived.

She will never say she groped his penis and proclaimed out loud his size (9!) so that everyone knows how lucky she was to be married to him.

She would never say she was beginning to fall in love with him.

It was all a dream.

A sweet,sweet dream.

...

...

...

She woke the next morning with a hangover.

Ugh.

...

...

...

She woke up again feeling better. Seeing that she was in her room, she threw the covers away with a flick of her finger and shambled towards the bathroom, uncaring of her state of dress and looked into the mirror.

...when did she change clothes?

"..."

She ignored the anomaly that was her nightgown that was actually inside out and refreshed her mouth that still has some lingering taste of dinner.

After finishing up, she walked back to the closet and notice a note on the drawer.

Picking it up, it read:

I bought some pills using your card to help with the hangover, I also accompanied Helena and her son back home. Breakfast in the microwave. Gotta keep up a routine!

She placed it back down and went to the kitchen.

There were bacon and eggs waiting for her.

"..."

Reheating it and enjoying some food in her stomach, she heard the front door opening and footsteps shuffling around the house.

After finishing breakfast with milk, she waited in the kitchen and began formulating her thoughts.

Soon enough, Jaune wandered into the area where he saw the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy in naught but her inside out nightgown.

"..."

She watched him avoiding her eyes as he took 2 glasses and a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator.

He sat down in front of her, nervousness clear by how his fidgeting with his hands being worse.

"Jaune."

"Yes, Glynda?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm want you to be honest with me."

"Did you change my clothes last night?"

"..."

THAT WAS THE WRONG QUESTION! OH OUM!

"Yes?" he said

"Yes?" she asked "Yes what?"

"Yes, I did change your clothes last night. It was covered in vomit. I already washed it."

"...okay... " she replied.

"...yeah..."

It was awkward.

"Look, I just got back from a workout so..I'll go take a shower now..."

"Go ahead."

"Okay."

...

...

...

She told Helena the truth that afternoon.

To say that the redhead was suprised was an understatement.

She was shocked.

Glynda explained the situation in hopes of clearing up any misunderstandings and for her advice.

"It's always the same old cliche - follow your heart."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's my student."

"Were in your home in MISTRAL, not Beacon."

"He's 18."

"That's legal."

"I'm old enough to be his mother."

"You're not his mother though."

" I-"

"Just say what you feel about him."

"I-"

"Just-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Stop being in denial!"

...

...

...

Jaune and John were enjoying some ice cream near the beach.

"Wanna built a sand castle?"

"Let's build an Empire!"

...

...

...

"Just tell him you love him!"

"It's not that easy!"

...

...

...

"I love you Jaune!"

"Love you too kiddo!"

Both of them continued building the Great Wall of Ghina.

...

...

...

After being knocked some sense into her mind, she calmed down and started making plans on how to tell him how she feels while Helena happily being ready to strangle some sense if she thought levitating knives around was a good idea.

Jaune was going to be pleasantly suprised.

...

...

...

The sound of the door opening jolted the Witch of Beacon from her musings. With a glass of wine on hand and a good book, she was lounging on the couch with only a lamp lighting the dark living room.

"You're late." she said, "It's 10 o clock and dinner isn't ready yet."

As if sensing the suddeb drop in temperature, Jaune quickly held his hands up, "I was with John all day after morning, I thought I mentioned that earlier."

He did?

"I'll get started on dinner then?"

"No." she pats the empty space besides her, "Sit."

He complied and sat at the as far as possible on the couch from her.

"What's this about?"

She took a deep breath.

"I wanted to address the elephant in the room."

His eyes narrowed, becoming guarded sonewhat.

"What elephant?"

"Do you like me, Jaune Arc?"

He answered immediately, "Of course I like you."

Wrong question.

"Do you l-love me, Jaune Arc?" her heart couldn't stand the sudden spike, "Love-love me?" her voice mellowed out in the end.

He blushed, avoiding her eyes and getting nervous.

"I-uh..I don't know." he answered weakly, "I mean, look at me - tall and scraggly, dork knight Jaune Arc."

"Explain."

He sighed, finally steeling his gaze and also his heart.

"I'm a weak boy, Glynda. I get this feelings whenever I look at you.I know that you could have any other pick of the litter - what could I offer that you couldn't find anywhere else? I-"

"Stop."

He shut his mouth.

She stood up and towered over his seated form.

Looking at his cerulean blue eyes, she claimed.

"You are strong."

"Stronger than most."

"I admire your tenacity, kindness, determination."

"I came to a conclusion after thinking about it."

She pulled his face mere inches from hers.

'Would you like to go out with me?"

...

...

...

She thinks that the world could go to hell and she wouldn't care.

That night, she suprised him with the dinner she already prepared with Helena earlier.

She also congratulated herself on not breaking down to a sobbing wreck when he almost said no.

She would never allow that.

He said yes after a heated incentive.

...

...

...

She kissed him goodnight before seperating to their own rooms.

...

...

...

The next day proved to be different.

It was like a switch was flipped on.

Her now boyfriend made her breakfast in bed.

Even going as far as feeding her( he was shaking!)

He pushed himself to be double the gentleman he could be - never letting her even open doors whenever he was there.

He held her hand when they went to the grocery door.

He carried all the bags.

He was slowly getting worn out...

"Stop."

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry!"

He was scared.

Glynda cupped his cheeks and made it clear.

"Its not a dream Jaune." she kissed his forehead, "We are in a relationship."

She dared him to doubt otherwise.

He needed to be trained.

She knew what to do.

...

...

...

After several days being in a relationship, Glynda thought that it was at a nice pace.

Kisses,sweet gestures,enjoying the vacation.

She wanted more.

...

...

...

It was on her birthday her wish was granted.

Jaune made it a private affair.

Dinner at the beach where a candlelit and flowers scattered everywhere.

She had to thank Helena for helping Jaune set this up.

They enjoyed the sounds of the ocean, fresh breeze and hot delicious food.

They walked back home in a nice state of silence, knowing that something more was in tow.

She really had to thank Helena for everything.

She held his arm closer.

...

...

...

They shared a night together.

She hoped they would share many more.

...

...

...

It was the last day before going back to Beacon.

They agreed(albeit reluctantly) that it will be a secret from the others.

They tried to make the best of it.

...

...

...

The trip back to Beacon was by Bullhead.

It was silent save for the humming of the wind and engines.

Glynda never thought she would dread going back to Beacon.

...

...

...

Classes begin as usual.

Students coming back from the holidays with a lot to tell, missing their friends and teammates, catching up on lost time.

She was cooped up in her office, paperwork worth 3 weeks of the holiday feeding on her time.

Jaune was with his teammates.

He didn't come visit that day.

...

...

...

She jolted awake when she felt a strong pair of hands carrying her.

"Sleep, I just dropped by to say goodnight."

Her eyes found his and saw that he was looking at her softly with affection clear in it.

It wasn't a dream - those 3 weeks together.

It was a reality.

She fell back asleep in his arms, snuggling on hus chest like a kitten.

She knew he would do anything for her.

It was mutual.

...

...

...

Weekends finalky arrived. Glynda spent the day finishing her work while her boyfriend relaxed nearby.

She wondered if he was bored of her yet.

Why not spice it up then?

"Jaune~~"

...

...

...

He took her to a date a small cafe far away from the busy areas.

It was a Sunday - he felt that never went out much (true) so he forced her away from the day's worries and just enjoyed themselves.

It was all they could do.

...

...

...

The day was filled with classes.

The night was for the two of them.

Only his team know that he has a girlfriend.

They don't know who though.

It was better that way.

...

...

...

She was pregnant.

It was during Jaune's second year in Beacon when she told him the news.

He was ecstatic, already becoming like a father for their baby.

He proposed days later with a golden band - a heirloom given by his grandmother.

How could she say no.

...

...

...

She took a maternal leave, in her home in the suburban area of Vale. Ozpin knows the truth and expresses his best wishes while threathening her husband to be better.

She was grateful.

Jaune came back gome everyday after classes, no longer caring if anyone connected the dots.

His team followed him one day and were suprised the mystery woman their leader was seeing actually was the Witch Of Beacon.

They accepted it without problem.

...

...

...

The baby was born.

Her name was Pyrrha, in memory of Jaune's fallen teammate.

...

...

...

Jaune graduated from Beacon.

He introduced his small family to his parents.

They were flabbergasted, imagine three years of no contact and they found out that their son was already married and with a small bundle of joy.

It was hectic to say the least.

...

...

...

Jaune chose to become a professor at Beacon.

His wife couldn't be happier.

...

...

...

Glynda Arc sat on the reclining chair of their holiday villa in Mistral, reminiscing while her husband cooked dinner.

She wondered how her life changed after offering advice to a young man with potential back then.

The other members of the Arc household could be seen around the now large villa, playing or fiddling with their scroll while Jaune's teammates and sister team preparing barbeque nearby.

...

She was once a lonely Witch.

Now she was not.

All thanks to an advice.

...

...

...

..

.

The End.


End file.
